Secrets Between Brothers
by Pyrite
Summary: One late night, George and Fred admit their secret love for each other. This leads to a night of sexual experiences.


Title: Secrets Between Brothers Author: Pyrite aka many other names Rating: NC-17 Pairing: Fred/George (twincest)  
Warnings: Incest, Yaoi.  
For: Mezmer, requested it. ^^ Summary: One late night, George and Fred admit their secret love for each other. This leads to a night of sexual experiences.  
Author's Note: Okay, Mezmer requested me to write a Fred/George twincest story. I'm not a big fan of Fred/George, but when someone challenges me...i'll do it. Here's to you Mezmer.

Late one night at the Weasley household, Fred and George were laying on their beds talking to one another. George lay his head to the side to look at his brother and asked, "Why haven't you found someone?"

Fred replied, "What do you mean?"

"Just wondering. I've noticed that you haven't got a girlfriend."

The other twin snorted, "Neither have you."

"I have a secret crush." George confessed. He knew he was coming dangerously close to revealing his secret, but he would go ahead and do it. If Fred hated him, then so be it.

"Secret crush? You?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah."

"Girl or boy."

"Boy." George paused then said, "He's smart, handsome, funny, and clever."

"Sounds like a great guy George. Who is he?" The other twin asked.

George sat up and leaned forward then kissed Fred on his lips. The other looked confused as he pushed his twin back. "You." George replied as he looked at his surprised twin.

Fred looked back in surprise. He had never known of his brother's thoughts or wants. Fred smiled at his twin then replied, "I love you George...I have always loved you."

George thought he was hallucinating...was he? Did Fred just say that he loved him? Oh please let him not be hallucinating. Fred dipped and kissed the other twin on his lips as he pushed him back on the bed. George slid his arms around Fred's neck, kissing back with a fierce push. He moaned into Fred's mouth as he moved his hips against the other's hips.

Fred pulled back and murmured, "Let's take off our clothes." George nodded in agreement, then pulled off his pajamas which revealed his pale skin riddled with freckles. He looked at the other who had already pulled off his pajamas as well. Fred leaned in and kissed his brother, pushing his brother back on the mattress as he spread the other twin's legs and kneeled between them.

George sighed happily as his brother kissed him again. Fred slid between the warm legs as he dipped his tongue into his brother's mouth, tasting his sweet mouth. He could hear his brother moan between their kiss. He pulled back, giving the both of them air. George moaned in Fred's ear, "I've never done this before."

Fred smiled, "I know. Neither have I." He then went back and sucked at the base of George's neck, hearing the other moan loudly in pleasure. His lips moved from the sensitive spot downwards over George's chest, licking between his pecs and eventually settling over one of the twin's two perky nipples. He felt heat rush through his veins making him moan and cry out for his brother. His hands went to Fred's red hair and pulled slightly on the lockes.

Fred smiled inwardly as he licked around George's nipple, making the other cry out in pleasure. He could feel George's fingers pull on his hair, letting him know that what he was doing was right. He continued to lick and around the erect nipple until he heard another moan of pleasure exit George's lips. He then moved over to his other nipple and began to repeat the same ministrations as before.

George felt heat travel through his body, making him feel fire in his lower parts. He could feel his twin moving down his body, kissing down his chest then along the center of his stomach. "Mmm..." He moaned loudly while feeling his brother dip a wet tongue into his belly button. God, it felt so good! He knew it was wrong, but it felt so pleasurable. He wanted more!

Fred paused then said, "I never felt so good...you know George?"

"I know. I trust you Fred. I trust you with everything." George replied.

Fred smiled at his brother, then kissed him again. His lips pressed firmly against the others as he pressed down against his brother's body. He pulled away and stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked hard on his fingers, then once wet, pulled them out. This was going to be the first time he had sex with anyone. He and George had read books on sex because of their curiousity. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them into George's canal without any warning.

George felt a sudden intrusion which made it feel so uncomfortable. He bit his lip to hold back a moan of pain. Fred added another finger to his brother's hole and began to thrust into the slick hole. He added one more finger, then began to thrust in and out until he felt that the hole was wide enough for his member. "I'm sorry George...I know that it will hurt for a bit."

"It's okay Fred. Go on. You can go ahead. Please...i'm hot." George responded.

Fred nodded then kissed his brother again while slowly pushing into George's canal slowly. He stopped suddenly when he heard his brother whimper in pain and saw George's eyes scrunch up in pain. "Are you okay?" Fred asked, pulling away from his brother's lips.

"Yeah...hurts a bit...just give me a few minutes." George replied. Fred nodded. It felt really good, but he had to wait till his brother had adjusted. After a few minutes, George looked at his brother and murmured, "Okay." Fred felt relieved. He pushed all the way back to his brother's prostate. Suddenly, George cried out sharply in pleasure. He gripped Fred's shoulders as he leaned his head back and felt the pleasure like fire move through his body. Fred pushed in then out, creating a steady rhythm for both of them. George's body felt so good and tight, and every time he pushed in to the back of George's canal he heard the sharp cry from his brother. George grasped suddenly, his hand grabbing a tuft of red hair as he let out a series of loud moans. He felt his twin's body shake and the hole tighten around him as his orgasm came over him. George felt as if fire consumed his body with pleasure. It felt so good that all he could remember was the good feelings before he blanked out. Fred thrust a few more times before falling over his brother and feeling the familiar sensations. It felt so good.

Later, the two woke up and Fred whispered in the ear of his brother, "I love you George."

"I love you too Fred. I'm glad we are so together." George replied.

The two knew they would have much to overcome...especially having to hide their love from their parents and siblings, but that would be fine. As long as they had each other, that is all that mattered. 


End file.
